Warfront
Warfront is the first game made by GameSchok! Mumbai. It is an FPS game with mild thriller elements. It is a Playstation 4 exclusive game, and is published by Sony Interactive Entertainment. Announcement In 2012, after Christmas, rumours began to spread about a new studio being acquired by Sony Interactive to save the Killzone franchise after the missteps of Killzone Shadow Fall. On 23rd March, 2016, a trailer was released, with a man in a black outfit, setting up a surveillance outpost, before a mysterious character shooting him in the neck, before saying, "Believe No One.", before revealing the title Warfront. The trailer was soon disliked due to confusion on what it all was, until E3 2016 revealed some more details. It was announced that the game was a new franchise, and had a partner studio in Treyarch and all the old Guerilla Games employees who had worked on the Killzone series returning to Guerilla as they also partnered with GameSchok!. Advanced Movement was introduced for the game. It was said that the maps would be designed to allow maximum enjoyment and tacticality, making it both casual and E-Sports friendly. Another demo, this time a gameplay demo, was shown, revealing the fact that several weapons have different firing modes, and attachments being revamped. The trailer showcased the new engine which was designed to run 4K graphics at 30 FPS and 1440p graphics at 60 FPS on the PlayStation 4 Pro. The normal version supported 1080p 60 FPS and 1440p at 30 FPS. It showcased the advanced Ballistics Computations, that allowed a sniper to shoot targets in cover during a snow storm. It ended with the character setting up an outpost before being shot in the neck, leading to the character falling unconscious and waking up in a Warzone. The engine later showcased the advanced assets management system to allow thirty NPC characters to by animated in non scripted sequences. The trailer later showed the character being hit by a wall of light, before realising the warzone was not real, but an office where he had killed everyone. The last alive clerk came to him and said, "Believe No One.", before the screen went black and the title was shown. This demo was a huge success due to the new engine and the much improved gameplay, and the introduction of team orders. Gameplay The gameplay seems similar to the gameplay present in Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 and Advanced Warfare, except the TTK of all weapons has been increased, leading to slightly longer firefights. The Avanced Movement system from Call of Duty is introduced, but is much less obtrusive, as now it requires batteries to use. A dedicated button has been set aside for the Advanced Movement, with extended jumps requiring timed presses of the Up button on the D-Pad. Burst Sprinting, sliding, etc. All require presses of the up button to activate. Another new feature is the addition of firemodes. A weapon generally has two firemodes which can be switched between by pressing the Left Directional Button. Changing from Burst to Auto, Semi to Auto, and with the introduction of hybrid weapons in a large scale, changing from Sniper to SMG, etc. All require the Left button on the D-Pad. With Squad commands being introduced, players can order teams to move to a certain area (Cross), using non lethal suppression (Circle), lethal explosives (Square) and to focus fire onto a target (Triangle), all can be done by pressing the Down Button and selecting the target using the Right Stick, and using any of the command buttons. A command can be cancelled by pressing the Down Button again. The health System is revamped, with health being a star at 100%, split into 5 stages. A player with 85% health (Stage 1) will recover two HP per second, but losing the whole stage (80%) stops regen. Falling down to 79%